A Hard Lesson To Learn
by backstreetracer97
Summary: After Yumi and Ulrich finally are to gether Problems with William come to a full front find out what happenes when Williams little band of thugs leaves Ulrich injured and kidnap Yumi on her way to the factory. How far will he go.
1. Chapter 1

Why hello there, if your reading this. Con graduations you are reading my first Fan fiction. I choose to do a Code Lyoko Flick Because i have been in one of those kicks that you get into once in a while. But Any ways, I don't OWN CODE LYOKO! There got that out of the way. Lmao

Backstreetracer97

p.s. Please read and review.

A Hard Lesson to learn.

Ulrich's Pov)

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" Odd Said..) "Your going to be late for class. Again!"

"Huh? What why didn't my Alarm clock go off?"

"It did, i just hit snooze a few hundred times..." (0dd said laughing)

"Dang what in the world were you thinking, i have it set at that time so i can go and train you idiot Odd! I should slug you..."

"I would do such a thing before break fast big guy.." Odd said)" I don't have my morning amount of fat..."

Ya well this is how much of our mornings started. Yet ya still can't hate that guy for long he is just to fun loving. As i went to the shower. I began thinking on what the contents of the day were to bring. HMMM. Xana had been quiet lately. I bet he'll be acting up any moment. Maybe this will be the day that i get some were with Yumi, Or maybe i might be rid of Will am for good. Yeah like that is going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey Odd," ( i said droopy) "What do think the relationship between Yumi and William is?"

"Hard to say, but you will have a problem if you don't get your act together Bud!" (Odd Exclaimed.)

HMM well todays a new day you never know what may happen.

Or so i Thought.

(Yumi's Pov)

Huh. Ulrich and Odd must have sleep in this morning. They weren't in the cafeteria like they usually are. Well can't wait for them to much longer or i will be late for my class. I really don't want to go and put up with William today. I wish he would just get the point.

Maybe i will go and stop and see Jeremy before i head to class..

Damn not enough time. All well.. I guess i will just go.

"Hey Yumi, over here."(William yelled.) "Hey ready for class."

"Ya Sure."

"Well have you decided wither or not to go out with me this weekend?" (William Pleaded)

"William i have told you already i have plans!"

"Oh With Ulrich I bet HUH" ( He Said Sternly

"So what if they are that is none of your concern!"

I stomped away after that knowing well that I had no Plans with Ulrich but i could have wishful thinking couldn't I. Just then my Phone Rang.

Xana S.O.S. J.

Just in a nick of time Jeremy I thought. To myself.

Ulrich's Pov)

"Hey Odd Is that my Phone or yours?"

"Yours I left mine in the dorm" (odd explained.

I looked at my phone and saw what i feared. Xana S.O.S. Jeremy.

"Odd! We got to go, Xana Has Attacked again."

Just as I said that we both went running out of the shower and headed for the factory. As we got there we were Shocked to see that Yumi was already there and Also was Aelita. Jeremy Yelled get into the Scanners i will begging the virtualazation process.

Man as we vertualized what a mess we came into...

Well that is all for now read and review next chapter in the next day or so...


	2. Ulrich's overconfidence and his mistake

Hello Again, well i got one review so I am happy like to say hi to Yumifan05. But anyways i hope to make the next few chapters a bit longer than the first. So laterz for now!

Chapter 2 Ulrich's Overconfidence and Mistake.

(Ulrich's Pov)

"Wow Jeremy the virtulazation process is getting fast or i am just not paying much attention."

"No your just in your own world." (jeremy said)

Huh, well back to work i thought when we saw the tower, it was surrounded by three crabs. I could take'em, and maybe get Yumi's attention for my efforts. Super Sprint, i called out and was off in no time.

(Jeremy"s Pov)

"Ulrich what in the world are you doing? Wait for the others you idiot its a trap!"

"What;" Ulrich yelled back. "Its just 3 crabs, i can handle them."

"There is more than just three crabs you moron, here come the hornets too."

"What ahhh, I could use a little help at this point and time," Ulrich yelped.

Were coming Ulrich, Yumi and Odd Yelled behind the coming on slot of Xana's Monsters. But as they got there they realized they had left Arleta all alone. And when they termed around they saw the Skipozoa had already gotton to her..

"Aelita get out of there," I yelled

"Odd go help Ulrich i will go save Aelita," Yumi said. "And she was off,"

(Yumi's Pov)

Oh ULRICH what have you done this time. Its one thing to play around a total other to try to show off at a time like this when we get done in here i am going to...

Just then I herd Ulrich scream...

"Help, Help, I can't hold on very long." He yelled hanging off the edge for dear life.

"Odd give him some cover i am try to bring him back." Jeremy ordered while typing just as fast as his hands could go.

"I am trying, really if you could help Einstein it would be appreciated" Odd Yelled back.

"Ulrich" I yelled,

"No go help out Aelita, I almost have him back so hurry Yumi," Jeremy Spat back at me.

HMMMaah, which do I do, just then I saw Ulrich devertulize, "OK I'm on my way Arleta."

I threw my Fan's and hit the mark. Then the Skipozoa retreated and so did the monsters that Xana had sent to attack us. Damn we fell right into that trap cause of you Ulrich. I am going to get you when Arleta finishes the deactivation of the tower.

LATER

"Hey Jeremy were is Ulrich." (I asked Very heatedly.

"HUH Oh he left already to sulk. He was pretty upset." Jeremy exclaimed.

I left the factory to go and find him, it really wasn't all that hard, when i got out of there i found him sitting under a tree in the park, in his favor ate secluded place out near the grounds boarder. He wouldn't even look up to acknowledge me which hurt. Even though i think i know why he did it. Sometimes i think. Oh never mind.

Meanwhile back at the factory...

"He's needed this for a couple of weeks now guys, i just told him off for a minute and then he left. I think I just poured Salt into the wound. But his carelessness today got us into real trouble." Jeremy shouted

"Ya but everyone makes mistakes Jeremy." (Arleta said

"Ya you have made a few yourself Einstein!"(Odd said) "We do need to set things right and yes Ulrich made a mistake but that is hardly a reason to go off on him so hard. WE stopped Xana, and nobody was hurt. Lets just let it go for once, we all know he is harder on himself than we could be, By the way were is Yumi."

Ulrich's Pov

"Hi Ulrich." (Yumi said

I felt my heart race when I heard it and at the same time I couldn't look up to see her, I was so embarrassedly at the mistake that I had made.

"You know i should pound you for the stunt you just pulled."(Yumi Yelled) "But I can see that you already know what you did was wrong. What in the world were you thinking there anyways. Did you lose it or something. I have never seen you do something that stupid in the hole time we have known each other, well what is going on Ulrich answer me!"

"Yumi, I huh,"

"Spit it out, you know we almost lost you and Aelita today. She yelled tears coming out of her eyes."

"I huh"

"Ulrich, what would we have done if we lost you and or Aelita. That would have been it. We would lose the war with Xana, and are best friends, and we need you two, i need yoo."

I looked up with that instant noticeing she was red, and had caught herself from saying to much but i knew what she was saying.

"Yumi, I am sorry,"

"You better be," acting like nothing happened, "I got to go or I will be late for class. TTYL," she yelled running off.

Did she say what i thought she had said? NO couldn't have, or Maybe she did.

Well that is all for now, got class to go to update later today if i get a chance.


	3. Sorrow into aggression

Hello, told ya if i got a chance to update tonight i would. So here is chapter 3, by the way I would like to tell Maurders032 thanks, for the hint i do have SPELL CHECK, i just don't us it all the time, LOL

Sorrow to Aggression

Ulrich's Pov,

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Yumi wouldn't even Talk to me at lunch she just turned red and walked off. I think she knows i caught that little comment she started to say when i looked up. I will have to talk to her about it soon enough. I Guess all well off to chemistry i guess,

"Hey Ulrich" (Odd Said as we were walking into class) "What happened between you and Yumi after Lyoko this morning."

"Nothing? Why?"

"Well she hasn't been able to look at you since we all got back. I was wondering if she found ya or not." (Odd said abruptly

"Well she did find me and she did go off on me for about 10 minutes or so. Then I apologized and she went to class."

"Huh Well Jeremy and I thought that you to got into a fight or something like that. And just wanted to know if everything is Ok."

"Yeah everything is ok Odd. Just don't worry about it."

Really everything was just as confused as ever. I don't know if my ears were playing games on me or if i really heard what Yumi was saying. And what it meant. I really have to talk to her right after class. Or else it wouldn't leave me alone.

Yumi's Pov

I can't believe i said that! Why did i lose it like that. Was it the fact i almost lost him, or the fact that he was so stupid this morning? I haven't even been able to look at him all day, he must be angry with me by now, and or as confused as i am. Oh why was i so stupid to open my big mouth this morning. I have to go talk to him. And straighten thing out. Maybe even for the better.

RIIINGGG.

Ah finally class is finally over now i have to go and find Ulrich.

"Hey beautiful," William says as he cuts me off from going out to the courtyard.

"So are you going to go out with me or not." (he said

"William I have told you i already have plans this weekend, and"

"No you fool, i mean just in general!" William said looking very upset

"What, well Huh. Well, William, I sorry just don't like you that way and or that much."

"Huh"( he shrugs) "Its that jerk Ulrich isn't it?"

"I nod, Its nothing personal to you William. But..."

"Shut up, you will be with me please," (he shouts

Then he leaned into kiss me, and i pulled away. Then he grabbed me and started to pull me back, "Ow you jerk let me go your hurting me, let go now" Just then William hits the floor. I look over and see Ulrich there up ready to fight, oh hell not now why today, why can't he get over the jealously thing already. But then he did get me away from William.

"Leave her alone William if you know what is good for ya." (Ulrich yelled at the now shocked William.

"And what if i don't pal, you going to hurt me, like that would happen, come on Yumi, we need to finish talking."(William said angry.)

He then grabs my arm and try s to walk off and I tell him no but he continues to pull, what happened next nobody thought would happen, Ulrich came unglued!

Ulrich's Pov

"Let her go now,"

"No"( William yells back.

"Fine, You asked for it."

I tackled William and just unloaded round after round of punches on that miserable bastards face until Jim finally grabbed me and pulled me off.

"Stern what in the hell has gotten into you all a sudden. You have never acted like this be for. Come on both of ya to the principals office you go." (JIM yelled at the top of his lungs.)

"Stop Jim he was just helping me," ( Yumi was yelling.) as Jim pulled us off and dragged us to the principals office.

Later...

"Huh, only 2 weeks probation, at least it is better than the Expulsion that William got for what he did to Yumi, but I still don't think that we have seen the last out of him, What do you guys think."(I muttered

"Ah don't worry about it Ulrich, just be happy Yumi went in and said what happened or you both would have been expelled." ( Odd said joyfully,) "By the way were is Yumi?"

"The Principal had Jim take her home, she was so upset i don't blame her for just going for the day. All well. Just glad that the day is over."

Yumi's Pov

"OH MY GOSH"

What a day it has been, first Xana, then Ulrich, then Ulrich saving me from William. I really should go talk to him and at least tell him thank you. That was the first time i have ever seen him act like that. Maybe he does feel the same way about me as i do him.

I sent him a text message,

_Meet me by the factory at 7pm if you can._

_Yumi_

_That is all for now got to go to work later z all..._


	4. Confessions

Man I wish I could get some more reviews but I guess I will take what I can take, hopefully to get more( a lot more in the near and dear future.) But anyways the story line is going to get a lot more involved with Lyoko in the next couple of chapters, So read and review. This will be it for today though.

Confession?

Ulrich's Pov

"Uh oh Yumi is ready to yell at me more." Was the first thing that I thought of when i got the text message from her. I really needed to talk to her and straighten things up before i went nuts. As I left the room trying to avoid Odd and a interrogation from Jeremy all I though about is what is it really she wants to talk about. This is driving me crazy. As I got to the Man hole and started on my way over to the factory, I kept thinking about what i did and what kind of a hornets mess I was walking into. Maybe i should have keep to myself, but she was telling him to leave her alone. I don't know.

"Do I even Dare go up there," i though as i looked up the man hole." "here goes nothing"

"Huh, Hi Yumi."

Yumi's Pov

"Hi Ulrich, how are ya, not to shore are ya from the fight. I am glad you could get away for a few minutes."

"No I ain't shore, why did ya ask me here tonight," ( he asked sheepishly.)

"I just wanted to tell ya thanks for helping me earlier, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did. Thats all."

"Oh, OK well do ya mind if I get going then, I don't want Jim to find out I left the grounds or i will be looking at the detention that I was realized of already today." He said

"Oh sure i better get home to before my parents think anything."

As he stepped away i thought to myself, dummy this is your perfect time to ask me the question and all you want to do is go back to the school. GRRRRRRR

"Yumi?" He said as I got up to walk away.,) "Did you mean what you were saying this morning."

"HUH, what part?"

"The part that you stopped yourself, I know what you were saying. Or at least i think i know what you were saying. I need to know. If that isn't to much to ask." (Ulrich said pleadingly) "You know how i feel about you, I want the truth, do i even have a chance."

"OH, OOOHhh, a aaa what do I say, he finally came out with it, hmmmmmmm

Yeah Ulrich, I did mean what i was saying, I just didn't think that it was the right time to be talking like that. I mean you had me so angry that I was going to kill you myself. And I almost lost you, I mean, huh, I can't live without you."

I was so upset I just threw myself into his arms and held him wanting him to hold me. I almost lost the one i love and I couldn't live without.

"You were so stupid this morning Ulrich, what would I have done with you if you fell and were gone forever!"

Ulrich's pov

I at first couldn't believe that 1 I was holding her, and 2 She was telling me such things. My heart was pounding in my chest. And i couldn't control what i was thinking. I felt so bad for what happened this morning. Now I was just feeling worse.

"Oh Yumi, i am so sorry, I won't do that ever again."

Then as we sat down together we began to talk to each other and we didn't care how long we were out...

2hrs later in the dorms...

"Were on earth is Ulrich?" Jeremy yelled, "if he ain't back soon Jim is going to have him for lunch. Dinner and every other meal for the rest of the week."

"I don't know maybe he went to go and find Yumi." (Aelita huffed.

"I don't know about that she is still fairly upset with him i bet he is off in the forest sulking, we better go look." ( Jeremy announced.

Back to the Factory...

Yumi's pov

I looked at my watch :

"Oh MY Heck it is 9:30, Ulrich we better get going."

"Yeah If I am caught now Jim will hang me."( He's still not happy about earlier.

"Ya, I better get home, my parents are going to kill me."

But as I went to get up, my lips were meet by Ulrich's. Oh how I had wanted this for so long and never gotten to it. It was everything i had hoped it would be. As we broke away, I Told him good night as did he and we went our separate ways home for the night.

Ulrich's pov

As I was skating home all i could think about was Yumi, and how beautiful she was. But when I climbed out of the man hole I found myself surrounded my Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Hmmm hi guys what brings you three out tonight."

"Looking for you Ulrich." ( Aelita said

"Oh well hi here I am."

"Yeah obviously. And a little blushed as well I see"( Odd said skeemingly) "You have been with Yumi haven't you, come on tell the truth."

"Yeah so what is your point?"

"You asked her out finally? Huh" ( Jeremy said)

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

Just then my phone went off. Yumi was texting me

_Hey just telling you goodnight and i love you._

_Yumi_

**Well that is it for today, don't know if i will get around to typing tomorrow, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The failed anti virus mission

Huh, to think there are so many English majors out there, well I Went back and did some punctuation changes and I hope it makes everyone understand it better. All well ya can't please every one, but I appreciated the advice. Just as a Reminder, "I DON"T OWN CODE LYOKO, YET!" lol

Info on the Anti Virus...

Jeremy's Pov

Well everything has pretty well gone back to the way things were. Except Yumi and Ulrich won't leave each other alone. It is kinda annoying. Ah what can ya say. There happy together, and about time to. The only problem we have had as of late is that Ulrich has really gotten a little to careful on Lyoko. He has been fighting, but not at his full potential. I still think the little accident from a few days ago is still getting to him. Yumi has been trying to get his confidence back but I believe it is just going to take time. Anyways that is a luxury we don't have when there on Lyoko. Well anyways time to go back to the factory.

" Hey guys, ready for another adventure in sector five?"

"OH HELL NO" Odd announced

"Why not Odd"

"Cause every time we go there i get crushed or smashed.." Odd Said

"Yeah its just cause your the one always in the wrong place at the right time." Ulrich laughed.

"Knock it off you to and head to the scanners."

"Right on General Bel pois" Yumi saluted.

" OK I am going to send in Ulrich and Odd First, Get into the Scanners. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanning Ulrich, Scanning Odd. Vertualzation."

"OK Your turn ladys, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Scanning Yumi, Scanning Aelita, Vertualization. Everyone make it there in one piece I hope."

"Yeah Jeremy were all here." Ulrich said

"OK I am putting in the code Scipio"

"Ya thanks Jeremy, here comes the transporter." Aelita said

"and were off, Man I hate this thing I always get sick" Odd complained

Ulrich's Pov

"Man I hate this place. With a damn passion."

"Relax Ulrich, just the same as all are other missions here, lets just get the info and get out." Odd panted trying not to hurl.

Damn, I still ain't conferable in Lyoko yet after, never mind, guess i will just have to worry about that later."Shall we get a move on the timer has started." I said willingly to help Aelita out. Know that i would have to face this and get my life back on track.

"2 min's and 30 sec. Left you guys." Jeremy announced

"OK Jeremy we are in the room were is the key?"

"It is straight across the room. That is weird, must be a trap, but there are, no monsters, wait, there they are run and don't look up."

Just then the lasers began to let loose. We all took off and discovered the rooms trap. As a part of the floor shifted up with Odd on it, as usual he was smashed against the roof, but it took out 2 of the 3 monsters as well, "Come on we got to get Going" I yelled back at the girls, Just then their floor board went shooting up, ah no, then Yumi pushed Aelita off the rising floor and I caught her just in time to see Yumi devertulize, "NOOOO

Super Sprint" I took off going for the key dodging the shooting floor boards with Aelita on my back.

"10,9,8,7..." began Jeremy's "3,2,1"

"We got it Jeremy Aelita and I yelled.

"Oh, ok the door should open right infront of you. Hurry, 30 seconds before the flying manta's get hatched." Jeremy warned us "I am sending you two the Over Bike.

" I found the info Jeremy. I am transferring it back to you right now." Aelita yelled

" Well could ya hurry Aelita we have company!"

Then we were sounded by the flying manta's, those things are mean and tough, as I was fighting them off, Aelita got finished with the port. "OK take over Jeremy." She shouted, "Lets go Ulrich" As we were heading for the exit, I took a shoot in the arm and it threw Aelita off the Bike, Now i was trying to catch her and avoid to flying manta's. We flew deeper and deeper and when I finally caught her the manta's were all over us. I was able to throw my Kitana and get one of them and then we made our run for it.

"Good Luck Ulrich" Aelita yelled.

We were able to be them out of sector five were we got to the mountain region, and Jeremy revertulized us.

"Way to go Ulrich." Yumi yelled

"Yeah that is more like the old Ulrich that we all know and love" Aelita said

"oh yeah mister Reliable. As usual." Odd Said jokingly,

"Hey guys, can you come up here really fast" Jeremy asked.

"Guys, we got he wrong anti virus codes, I do need these but not yet, so we kinda wasted our time." Jeremy stated

"You know looking at Ulrich you would think we won the world series." Odd said

"Odd I am going"

" Oh come on now tough guy walk me home" Yumi said grabbing my hand.

**Well i got to got back to class now later z all**


	6. Updates?

Thank you much for the comments, am very flattered by Fallen star rises, Mystic Dragon, Darkelixer66, Muradurs032, Yumifan05, and sorry if i misspelled your names. I really appreciate your comments and am looking forward for the rest of them/

Updates?

Ulrich's Pov

"Hey Odd what do you think Aelita and Jeremy called us to the factory for?"

"Beats me, All I know is I hope that this mission or meeting what ever Einstein has up his sleeve goes by fast. Cause I am hungry." Odd stated

"Odd your always hungry" Yumi blurted out "How you guys doing, do ya know what is up with Jeremy?"

"Nope, and I agree with Odd for once. I am starving too."

"Jeez, you two thinking alike that is a scary combination. I don't think there is enough food in the city if you are going to eat like Odd Ulrich." Yumi said laughing.

We all got a laugh out of Yumi's comment and headed for the factory. When we got there, we walked in and saw Aelita and Jeremy working on something.

"Hey guys what is new" I asked

"Oh hi Ulrich, hum mm, well remember a while back when Xana took the form of Franz Hopper." Jeremy asked

"Yeah why what does that have to do with what you two are up to." Yumi asked

"Everything, remember the upgrades that you got on your weapons? Well while playing through the backed up disk I have of Hoppers research we discovered how Xana gave you guys those upgrades. So next time we go into Lyoko we are going to try to activate those upgraded weapons."

"Hey that is great Jeremy. I can't wait for those homing arrows again, I really enjoyed kicking creeper butt with them." Odd announced, " But I am heading for the cafeteria"

Wait up me and Yumi yelled together. But Odd was off with a flash. So Yumi and I walked back together. Believe me I didn't mind at all. At first it was just casual talk then we got talking with each other and began flirting. So we decided to just hang out in the woods and Talk all the rest of the day. It was going fine until

"Yumi, we need to talk right now!"

" Who's that" Yumi said jumping nearly out of her skin.

" Who in the hell do you think it is? It is me William. Here to take you away." William said proudly.

"Hey back off William, she don't want you around her." I said extremely angry

" Ya William get lost" Yumi said backing away.

"Oh you think so Stern, Well she ain't all I came to visit. I came to get a little pay back on you as well. But I am going to get Yumi first." William said

"Over my dead body William, you won't lay a hand on her head."

" Hey who is over there, answer me." Jim began yelling

" Damn, you just watch your back Stern, I will be back to get you later." William said running off.

"Thanks Ulrich, you want to walk me home." Yumi asked

"Sure Yumi"

Just then she turned around and kissed me more passionately than I could have ever asked for. Ah, man do I love this girl. As she pulled away we began on our way to her house a few blocks over. It was quiet most of the way. I could tell Yumi was waiting for William to make his next move. I tried to comfort her the best way I could. And when we made it to her house, we said our goodbye's, and I sneaked a little kiss before I left which made her giggle.

"Goodnight Yumi."

"Goodnight Ulrich" she said sneaking in the door,

I looked at my watch, Damn I better get going if I want to get any dinner. Or Odd is going to eat up everything. Just then when I was a block away from the school...

"why hello Ulrich." William said cutting infront of me with about 9 other guys with him.

" OH great what do you want William"

"Your teeth, get him boys..."

The next thing I know all of Williams little punks came after me. I was able to take one or two of them down, but it wasn't long before i was over whelmed.

Later At the Dorms...

" Hey Ulrich were have you beeeeenn, Oh my God!" Odd Screamed

Hey that is all for tonight read review, be nice


	7. Our situation, Ulrich's recovery

What is up y'all. Another day another story line, well here it comes right from the idiotic mind of me. Lol, I know that was dumb all well no one ever said that i was very bright. But anyways here is my next chapter... P.S. I wrote this chapter different, I wrote it in third person, tell me what ya think 

Diagnosis Of the situation, and Ulrich's recovery

Nurse: "I can't believe he walked back. The beating that he took would of left a grown man in the gutter"

Delmas: " Any word or leads on who did it to him?"

Nurse: "No he is the only one that knows who did it and he has been out for 3 days now."

Delmas: "Ok, well keep me informed on his situation. His parents are still very worried."

Principal Delmas walked out of the room were the Beaten and Bruised up Ulrich lay unconscious for days now, while out in the waiting room. Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and a now histarical Yumi. Waited for news on him.

Yumi: " This is all my fault if I hadn't asked him to walk me home he would be just fine right now. Now I can't even go and see him."

Odd: Yumi it isn't your fault, he went to make sure you would be fine."

Jeremy: "Hey Odd, did you find out who it was you got to him be for he went out?"

Odd: " No the door opened, I turned around to crack a joke and he hit the deck."

Yumi: " I have a good idea who it was."

Aelita: "Who do you think it was and why Yumi?"

Yumi: "William!" she shouted "He came to the forest looking to start a fight with us and Ulrich confronted him. But before anything could happen Jim found him and ran him off, Ulrich was walking me home to make sure he wouldn't do anything to me. But I wasn't the target I guess, he was." She said crying again. "I bet he is watching the forest now waiting to strike again."

Odd: " Hey Einstein, you think we should go check things out. Cause if Xana attacks, more than likely we will have to use the man hole in the forest."

Jeremy: "Yeah we had better check that out. We need to make a plan to get out of here if there really is a need to."

Odd: " Ok then we will go check that out, and you two stay and look after Ulrich."

Yumi and Aelita, both agreed with the boys. As the boys left Aelita began to get a little pushy with Yumi. Asking what they were doing out there in the woods alone and everything. You know the normal pick and pry between girls. Especially since, Ulrich and Yumi hadn't really come clean about there relationship with the others yet.

Yumi: "OK, OK, we were out there together to be alone with each other."

Aelita: " Really, so it is true you to are finally together! Oh how cute."

Yumi: " Aelita, you have to keep it a secret for now ok until we are ready to let everyone know."

Aelita: " Everyone has pretty well figured it out Yumi, there is no longer any reason to keep it hidden. Why did you hid it in the first place?"

Yumi: "I just don't know."

MEANWHILE

Odd: "Well I ain't seeing any sign of William, or any that we know affiliated with him."

Jeremy: " Yeah your right, we should head back to the sick wing. But lets check out Ulrich's little area he goes to when he is sulking."

Odd: " Yeah if there here watching for him they will have someone there."

As Odd and Jeremy got closer to the spot were Ulrich likes to hang out, they began to here voices. One they recognized one to be Williams. They were plotting.

William: " As soon as he gets well enough to leave the hospital wing, lets finish what we started. What do you guys say."

The large group of creeps and thugs just all agreed with William. They were just following the street punks little orders. No matter how stupid they may be.

Odd: " Jeremy we better get back and warn Yumi about this. And decide were to go from here."

Jeremy: " Yeah lets get going."

Back at the hospital wing

Nurse: Lady's can I talk to you for a minute?"

Girls: " Yeah what for"

Nurse: "Ulrich is going to be fine now, all he needs is some rest, he won't be up and a it for a while so you two are going to need to make sure he gets the rest he needs after he goes back to he room in a couple of days OK"

Yumi: " Ya sure we can do that for ya. Can I go and see him now?"

Nurse: " Ya sure you can Yumi"

Just then Odd and Jeremy walked in.

Aelita: " Well what did you guys find out?"

Odd: " It is William, and it gets better, they are waiting for Ulrich to get better so that they can do it again."

Aelita: " We need to tell Yumi this when she comes out of there."

Boys: "OK"

Inside the room.

Yumi: "Ulrich" she whispered quietly "Hey Ulrich, can you hear me?"

Ulrich: " Hey Yumi, how ya doing."

Yumi: "Oh you idiot, God I love you" She said as she kissed him

**Well what did you guys think, and do ya like me writing it this way other than in personal pov? Well review, later z**


	8. Interagation, Yumi kidnapped

Why hello again. It is just me, trying to think about were to go with my story now... I know I should pick up were I left off. maybe that would work, If ya can't tell, i am not all here at the moment. Not been feeling good last couple of days. All well. Here is the next chapter.

Road to recovery.

Ulrich: " Hey, can't I even walk down to the cafeteria to get some food"

Ulrich yelled while his friends were holding him down. The doctors had said that you need to stay in bed for a few days to get better, at least enough to go back to class. After diagnosis they found that he only had 2 broken ribs and mainly bruising everywhere else. But was lucky nothing was punctured.

Yumi: " Ulrich calm down. We are going to follow the nurses orders to make sure you get better. We need you at 100 for when Xana decides to attack again."

Odd: " Ya and besides William and his thugs are watching the park and forest like hawks. They are just waiting for you to leave here alone."

Ulrich: " What? They are still wanting to do more harm."

Yumi: " Why wasn't I told about this?"

Odd: "HUH! Huh huh, I kinda wasn't suppose to tell either of ya until Ulrich was better."

Jeremy: " This is why we can't trust you with secrets Odd." Jeremy said walking in with Ulrich's food. " And this is also why we have been using the boiler room to get to the factory! They have got a strong hold on the forest, we can't get to the man hole."

Ulrich: " Damn, I wish this would he'll Those bastards are going to get it." he said in frustration.

Yumi: " We are going to have to make a plan to take care of them later. But for now we need to get to class." she said hugging Ulrich

Later after there last period of the day..

Ulrich: "Jeremy, what do you think we could do about William and his friends."

Jeremy: "Avoid them."

Odd: " We could always pixalate him like you did with me when nurse Uganda was possessed by XANA."

Jeremy: " No never doing that again until I can control the tower completely Odd. It would be suicide."

Odd: " Oh come on we could always send me and Aelita to Lyoko to shut down the tower if something happened."

Ulrich: "That is like an last option Odd. We can't take that kind of a risk."

Yumi: " What is going on you guys? Any thing interesting."

knock knock knock

Group: " Come in"

Delmas: " Hello kids, will you excuse us but we need to speak with Mr. Stern"

Aelita: " why"

Delmas: " about his attackers."

Yumi: " You mind if I stay I might be able to help."

Ulrich: " I really would rather be left alone about it. I will take care of them my self."

Yumi: " ULRICH!"

Ulrich: " Ok ok."

As Yumi was yelling at Ulrich to swallow his pride and talk. Jeremy Aelita and Odd. Went to Jeremy's room to wait.

Odd: " Man I would hate to be in Ulrich's shoes right now with Yumi yelling at him."

Jeremy: " Ya I would to."

Aelita: " Oh you two behave yourselfs, she is only doing it cause she loves him."

Odd: " Well if that is love I musts just enjoy lust a lot for all the girls I date and cheat on" he said laughing histaricly.

While they were enjoying Odds joke the tower alarm began going off.

Jeremy: " OH no not now. Xana has just lunched an attack. We had better get over to the factory."

Odd: " What about Yumi and Ulrich?"

Jeremy: " We will just have to call Yumi, Ulrich is still in no condition to be fighting."

Odd: " OK, I'll call her and let be on our way."

Mean while back in Ulrich and Odds room.

Ulrich: " And that is when they jumped me."

Delmas: " So this is a carry over from the incident with Yumi a couple of weeks ago. Hmmm well something has to be done."

Yumi: " Sir they are also watching the forest area waiting for Ulrich to go out there."

Delmas: " Jim lets get someone always out there to keep the kids safe. Ok Ulrich thanks for cooperating with us. We still have to give you detention for a week for leaving school grounds without permission.

Ulrich: " Like it matters I can't leave my room for another week still to come."

Delmas: " OK well we will talk to you two later."

Ring ring

Yumi: " Hello. Ok I will meet you at the factory."

Ulrich: " I am coming to."

Yumi: " No your not. You are staying put until you get better. I will come see ya before I go home OK."

Ulrich: " YES DEAR" he said a bit shocked.

Yumi: " ok Good. Love you."

And Yumi was off on her way to the factory.

At the factory,

Jeremy: " Were In the heck is she?"

Odd: " Einstein we could use some help down here."

Jeremy: " I will send it as soon as it gets here ODD"

Back in the forest.

William: " Hey beautiful, how about we finish that conversation now."

Yumi: " NO Get away from me."

Boy 1: " Shut up hag"

SLAP!#

William: " Load her up in the car. I am leaving a little message here for our guest of honor.

There something for ya, tell me what ya think ttyl. Backstreetracer97


	9. Ulrich's Choice

Man, I love thanks giving. Man I had a dream the other night that i was going to use in my story but now i can't remember it. Suck ya know. All well time to up date been a few days.

Chapter 9 Guest of Honor

Ulrich sat in his room waiting on the return of his friends. Around 7 he awoke to Odd shaking him looked as white as a sheet.

"Ulrich, Ulrich. Wake up man we have an emergence." Odd yelled.

" What" Ulrich said groggy and exhaustedly. "what in the hell is going on."

"William got a hold of Yumi, We went to Lyoko and Yumi never showed up, once we deactivated the tower I came here looking for her." Odd said frantically. " When I got here there was this note in the door addressed to you."

_Dear Ulrich_

_If your push over roommate Odd hasn't already told you, We have Yumi. I don't care about her. What I want is you. Meet me in the forest at midnight if you wish to get her back unharmed. Lets settle this once and for all. That is if you can get by my gang._

_Sincerely William_

_P.S. You better come alone for Yumi's sake._

"I can't believe this is happening." Ulrich said frustrated. " There is no way that I can take on all of those guys again."

" Yes there is Ulrich" Jeremy said walking in. " If we pixalize you for just a few minutes and have Odd and Aelita outside the tower we could prevent Xana from interfering. And give you a fighting edge.

" I though that you said that wasn't safe." Ulrich shouted.

"You have a better Idea. It is your girl friends life at stake here." Jeremy yelled.

"Fine lets get this planned out. We only have a couple of hours."

11 pm. At the factory.

"were ready Ulrich." Jeremy said.

" Ok lets get this going." Ulrich said sceptically.

"You are not going to have a lot of time to get this done." Jeremy said. " and we are hoping that Xana doesn't lunch an attack. If he does I will have to pull the plug on your Mr. Invincible time. OK"

" Ok Jeremy. I am ready." Ulrich said.

" You sure we should be doing this Jeremy." Aelita asked.

" For Yumi and Ulrich's state we really have no chose, Ready you two." Jeremy said.

Yes the blond boy and the Pink haired girl both said stepping into the scanners. We are ready when you are.

" Transfer Odd, Aelita, Scanner Odd, and Aelita, Secularizations." Jeremy yelled. " Wok the tower i am going to activate is in the desert region."

Jeremy worked hard getting ready for the pixelazation of Ulrich and by the time he was ready Melita was in the tower ready for the shut off as soon as she was giving the command.

" Ok Ulrich here we go." Jeremy said. " Tower activated."

Just then the oh so recognizable black mist came out of the computer unit and surrounded Ulrich.

" How do ya feel Ulrich." Jeremy asked

" Incredible"

" Get going, we won't be able to hold it for very long"

In the forest.

" Well it seems that Ulrich isn't going to show up." William stated. "Finish he..."

Right as William was about to give the command to finish Yumi. The oh so familiar and smart ass voice of Ulrich spoke out.

"I am here William. Let her go this is between you and me." Ulrich yelled.

"Why should I. I really have a bone to pick with the both of ya." he said aggressively " Get him boys"

The hole group of thugs began to come at Ulrich. Yumi started yelling " No Get out of here run Ulrich run..." But to her surprise Ulrich came right back at them. Wasting each one that came at him while yelling for William to come down and face him. But as this is going on the greatest fear soon came to Jeremy back at the factory.

" What is going on? Oh hell. Aelita hurry shut it down. Xana is trying to take it over. If he does then he has complete control of Ulrich and this would provably spell the end for him as well as for Yumi." Jeremy quickly yelled.

" Ok " Aelita said as she typed in the Lyoko on the screen. " The tower is now deactivated." as Odd came into join her. " But what about Ulrich?" they said in unison.

Mean while back in the forest.

" Alright William now it is just you and me." Ulrich said walking up to the cocky teenager. " Lets do this" Just as Ulrich got into a defensive position he felt all his pain coming back. Damn he thought, Xana must have tried to take the tower over, What in the hell am I going to do now as he looked up at the figure of William closing in on him.

Sorry about the cliff y, let me know what you think. Later z


	10. What put him over the edge

K people I am seeing the point my grammer isn't perfect and I am fine with that. But anyways, since i got my new record of reviews in just a few hours I decided to write the next chapter tonight before I worked on my research paper in history.

Chapter 10

He finally loses his nerve.

Flash back.

Ulrich had used to same techinique that Odd used this season to fight the school nurse by letting Jeremy activate a tower to give Ulrich the pix-a-powers. But in a rather short time Ulrich ate William's thugs for lunch with the new added powers. But now Xana tried to take over the tower that Jeremy used to give him the energy so Aelita had to shut the tower down. Which left Ulrich completely helpless still very much in pain and now with a thurlly pissed off William coming right at him.

NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED STORY!

"I don't know how you got to those other worthless punks, but it has appeared to have taken its toll on you Ulrich." William said while walking up closer and closer, "You have guts to bad I'll have to pound on them cause by the time I am done with you your going to be a bloody mess."

What in the hell do I do now, Ulrich thought, I am running out of time and can barely move. Just then William took the first swing, which Ulrich dodged with ease, but still in very much pain which grew with every move he made. William continued to charge with everything he had and Ulrich did what he could to avoid the attacks but finally William connected with a body shoot.

" Huh I see the wounds of our last encounter still haven't healed. None the matter I plan on finishing you off once and for all this time." William gloted.

" No leave him alone" Yumi yelled from across the small clearing still tied up

" Shut up woman, I will deal with you after I finish with him. So wait your turn."

" No you make me shut up, you ah you bastard." She yelled at the top of her lungs

" What did you say?" William said now very annoyed. He began to walk toward Yumi yelling. "Listen here wench, I have had enough with your interferance, now it is time you shut up and watch or I will do the exact same to you." Just as he reached her Ulrich heard the apsolute last thing he ever imaged anyone doing to Yumi. SLAP

" Now look and see what you made me go and do I had to hit such a pretty face. Maybe that will teach you to shut up and wait for your turn." William yelled.

" William you bastard, how dare you ever lay a hand on body." Ulrich said standing up with more fire in his eyes than ever before. " You never touch a lady in such a fashion. Espeically Yumi! You are not leaving here walking you worthless son of a #"

Just as the last word came out of Ulrich's mouth he charged William with everything that his body had to give to him at that exact moment. As did William. The two began throwing punches left and right but the aggression and adrenalen that Ulrich had come up with soon began to take its toll on William.

" Damn it You little brat," William yelled hitting the deck " Fine you win this time, but I will be back."

" No you don't you ain't getting away this time." Ulrich yelled giving chase but as soon as he began to run he was grabbed by Jim.

" Stern calm down, calm down, let him go he ain't going to get far, at least I hope so." Jim began telling Ulrich. Ulrich then ran over to Yumi, untieing her and making sure that she was allright. What she looked up and saw frighened her more than being kidnapped.

"Ulrich your bleeding, out of your mouth."

" What" the young man replied, then the feelings of pain all came back, but they were much worst this time than they had been before. Soon his head was pounding and his heart beating out of control and the hole area was spinning and he hit the deck unconsious.

" JIM WE NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE, ULRICH IS HURT." Yumi yelled in such a panic that she was crying so bad she couldn't see.

Later at the hospital.

" How is he Yumi" Odd asked quietly just walking into the waiting room.

"Not good, he has some interal bleeding. They have stabalized him but don't know how long it will take for him to recover. They had to go into surgery to repair one of the already broken ribs that was a threat of punctureing something vital." The young japeness girl stated.

" Wow did he really take a beating?" Jeremy asked

" A little bit, most of the injurys were caused by his own attacks. He did most of the attacking." She said.

" Yumi" the nurse said, " Your parents are here to get you."

" Yumi, how is he doing." Her father asked,

" Not very good, but daddy i don't want to leave him yet." Yumi asked,

" I know I just brought you some clothes to wear incase you wanted to change." he said

That is all for now got a 5 page paper to write so don't plann on anything for the next couple of days, please read and review. BSR


	11. What could happen next? Good Or Bad

Wow you people are really starting to come around, and yes people i know I make a lot of grammar mistakes but hey sorry, I don't let people critic this work. I only let you... But I was very happy with the 12 reviews in 48 hours. It doubled my review count. So keep them coming people.

What is going to happen next?

Flashback...

Ulrich had been fighting so hard. And well beyond his current limitations. When Jeremy had to shut down the tower the affects came to him fast and hard. With in five minutes he had fallen unconscious with internal bleeding.

Yumi thought long and hard of what had happened the night before, as she walked down the corridor of the old hospital. Ulrich had still not woken up, and it was making the doctors very nervous. His injury's were not life threating, But he would be bed ridding for at least a month. What was confusing the doctors is the fact that he hasn't woken up yet. He really should have.

" I am so worried" she said to herself.

"Ms, Ishiyama?" The doctor asked. " Your the young lady with Mr. Stern right. Well the young man has woken up and is asking about you."

"Really! Thanks sir can I go see him now?"

After the doctor told her it was fine for her to go and see him, she ran all the way to his room. Ulrich was sitting on the edge of his bed feeling very nauseated, and looked as green in the face as you could.

"Ulrich" Yumi screamed as she lunged to hug him.

" Ow Ow Ow, Yumi Thanks, but you are really hurting me. Could ya let go." He shouted in pain

"Sorry. I have just been so worried about ya." She said. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I was Ran over by a train. At least I am alive. Didn't think I was going to make it there for a while."

Over the next few days Ulrich's condition progressed fairly quickly. Mainly due to his conditioning and the athlete that he was. He began to hope that he would be able to get out and moving again. The only time he had been out bed was his fight with William.

But in the mean time across town William and the 3 or 4 punks that had evaded capture the few days before were trying to decide what to do next. The main problem was that Those who got away were very hesitant to wish to get in Ulrich's way again. Even William was thinking this, even severely injured the fact that he hurt Yumi made him come unglued. Which would happen next time. That kind of thing don't leave a mans memory very easily. Finally William decided that he would go and confront he alone. And settle this once and for all. But he also knew that he could go in that area again for a while. He didn't wish to end up in Jail to.

"Guys we best just hang low for awhile." William said then started planning his final confrontation with Ulrich.

Back At Kadic.

It has been well over a week since Ulrich's fight. And he was feeling better, while doing to stretching exercises that his doctor had prescribed him to do at different times of the day he figured that he was feeling good enough to walk down to the cafeteria and get some lunch. He was the first one to get to the cafeteria. A few min's later Odd walked in at a dead run as usual.

"Ulrich what in the heck are you doing down here? If Yumi finds you down here she will kill both of us." The eccentrics Young American screamed trying to drag Ulrich out the door.

"Oh why you say that Odd?" Ulrich asked

" One because your down here, and two because I didn't make you go back up to the dorms." Odd said

"Your damn well right about that Odd," A very familiar female voice said, " Ulrich what in the world are you doing down here?"

" I got sick of sitting in that damn room all day. I needed some change of scenery. So I came down to eat lunch today." He said

As this was going on Jeremy, and Aelita came in and sat at there usual table. They just listened and laughed at their friends argue.

"Its about time you two got things back normal" Jeremy cracked as the rest began to laugh at this as well. "But Yumi does have a point Ulrich we need you back in good condition. ASAP. Xana has been quiet for a while. But that only means he is planning something big."

" Yeah I know I will get back to the dorms as soon as I get done eating." Ulrich said.

"OH speaking of Lyoko, I am almost finished with the updates of your guys new weapons and updates on the vehicle's." Jeremy stated. " Took a lot longer than I thought it would."

Back in the dormitory...

"What do you think William is going to do next Ulrich?" Yumi asked

" I don't know. But he is planning something. We both know that. I hope That I can get better first. The doctor said that I will be good to go first of next week so I hope that nothing happens between now and then. I will just be completely worthless until then." Ulrich said

" Your never worthless. At least to me you never are." Yumi said as she kissed him and made her way to her next class.

The next week went pretty normal no problems from either side of there enimes. Ulrich continued to do his exercises and even started to train some. Slowly at first but by Sunday he was back in full ruiten again. Trying to get his stemena back. Monday morning when he snuck out to go and train he was greeted by Yumi in the Gym.

"Your here early aren't you Yumi?" He asked.

" I am sorry, I will leave if you want me to?" She said with a shy

" Oh no you just aren't every her usually for about 2 more hours." He said "Do ya mind me asking why are you here?"

She didn't mind him asking. " I just came to work out with you. Is that ok?"

" Ya I don't care." Ulrich said

"So what do I do?" She asked.

As Ulrich started to show her how to do the stances and Kata's. (KATA- preset form sparring with your shadow in martial arts.) They keep directing there attentional towards each other. When she was having a hard time Ulrich would come over and position her how it was sapose to be. This was having a very profound affect on both of them. Finally while Ulrich was behind her positioning her. He put his head on her shoulder. Standing right square behind her moving her arms into position genitally. She turned her face around and looked in his eyes. Then they finally had there first real sensual kiss. But while this was going on they hadn't noticed that Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were standing in the door way to the Gym watching. Finally Odd broke the silence.

"Hey, Yo Romeo and Juliet, Xana has just lunched an attack. You mind if you have your love session after we go kick his ass?"

**Well I believe that is it for now, I am thinking about ending this story here shortly, and thinking about a sequel. Read and review and give me an Idea people, and thanks again for all the reviews . **

**Backstreetracer97**


	12. The begining of the END

Hola, Folks, Just thought that I would leave a short statement before the next chapter. I will be finishing this story in the next couple of days. There is only two more chapters after this one. So all of ya grammar A"s I ain't going to go back and fix the rest of the story. But I will work hard on it for the next 3 chapters. This story was more of an experiment for me anyway. I have found that I like doing this and I am going to take it a little more serious. So I hope you enjoy these final 3 or 4 chapters I am going to post them all fairly quick. I hope Ya enjoy the twist I am th roughing in for the Sequel, Backstreetracer97

**Williams Choice.**

_Flash Back to last chapter._

_As Ulrich and Yumi were working out, going thought all of the basic martial arts positions from Kibodchi, and nicoatidachi.(I can't remember how to spell them so if anyone knows let me know so I can change that.) They had more than one unwanted visitor. As Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were watching in the door way. Someone else was watching them from under the bleachers. As they began to have there moment this just angered him so much more. As they all left he began to follow them._

_**End fastback**_

The small group of Lyoko Warriors soon found themselves in front of the oh so familiar Factory that holds the evil super computer. As they soon as the elevator doors opened they got a shock of a life time.

"William!" they all yelled at the top of there lungs.

"Huh, so this is your little hiding place. Always figured you 5 had a secret. Now that I know it. Its pay back time." He said with a huge vindictive smile. " So tell me what is all this. Sense you all seem to be so worried I take it, It means a lot to you all."

"Don't you touch a thing William." Ulrich yelled. " Or I will"

" You'll what punk? I don't think that you have a leg to stand on at the moment." The tall black haired punk said walking over to the computer. " I think that I will just begin by taking all of this apart."

"No" the group yelled. " You will kill Aelita." in a panic.

"Oh really well no sweat off my back." William said picking up a steal rod and taking a swing. Though it fell short. "mm mm maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I should take my frustration out on Ulrich and Yumi." He thought to himself.

"William, we are all in a lot of danger. I need to get to my computer." Jeremy asked walking up to the computer. Very very cautiously. " Please, let us do this." He pleaded

"William, If you let us do this I am all yours when I get back. This isn't a game, a joke, or a trick." Ulrich said. " We will finish our issues after we get back."

William looked at the small group of teens. "Why should I, Huh"

Ulrich at this time came running at him grabbing the rod out of his hands and bashed him up side the head. Knocking him unconscious. " OK guys Lets do this." He said turning around and walking back to the elevator.

"I will start the vertulazation process." Jeremy said jumping into his computer. " Hey what if William wakes up?"

"Hit him again they all yelled" Getting ready for transfer.

"OK the activated tower is in the desert. I am going to send Ulrich and Odd first." The young computer programmer said going at it on his keyboard about 90 mph. While at the same time William was beginning to come to.

"Ready? OK, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Vertulazation." Ulrich and Odd Soon after landed in Lyoko. Soon followed by Aelita, and Yumi. The four of them began to run for the tower. While back at the factory Jeremy was dictating to them were to go and how far.

"What is all this." A familiar voice asked while Jeremy was working.

"William" Jeremy jumped grabbing the rod and backing up against the wall in defensive position.

Mean while on Lyoko the group heard him yell the name and then go completely silent.

" Great William woke up guys." the feline American yelled up to the rest of his friends who were all in a mad dash to the tower ahead of him. " Somebody needs to go and help him."

" I will go, I am who he is here for we will settle this once and for all." Ulrich said somberly. " Yumi, Take me out."

"Ulrich I can't, we still need you here." the young Japaneses girl said. "We are almost to the tower. He can wait can't you see the group up a head of us. This isn't the time."

Just a head of them a small group of Krabes and Mega tanks was blocking them from gaining access to the tower. "Six of them and three of us, I like those odds." Odd yelled at the rest of the group.

" OK let's take them." Ulrich yelled. "SUPER SPRINT" as he busted of in a flash of yellow and black he jumped in the air and screamed "IMPACT" as he landed on the first Krabes top and stabbed it in the center of the evil eye symbol. Next Odd began jumping from rock to rock dodging blast from every direction possible. Finally turning and getting to take a few shots before getting hit twice by two of the mega tanks. But his shots were as accurate as ever. Taking out one Krabe and two tanks. Yumi who stayed back to watch over Aelita was able to take out the last Krabe by taking wild shots with her fans. While Ulrich Got the last tank with his triangulate move. 

"Ok Aelita go deactivate the tower. We will take care of each other. At that instant Aelita ran into the tower and took care of it and Yumi and Ulrich took aim and devirtulazed each other."

Back at the factory things were not going so well for Jeremy and Odd. William had pretty much had his way with them. When Ulrich and Yumi got to the lab they found them both a bloody mess with no sign of William.

"Yumi take care of them and see if ya can get Aelita out of Lyoko." Ulrich demanded as he went running for the elevator.

"Ulrich were are you going?" She asked as the elevators doors closed and the young German dissapeared. "What was he looking? Then she looked down and found the note."

_**ULRICH**_

_**As you can see I have finished them off. **_

_**Come and meet me in front of the building and we will**_

_**Finish this.**_

"The Bridge!" Yumi screamed, " He is planning to kill Ulrich." Yumi continued as Aelita came into the lab.

"What? What is going on Yumi?" The pink haired AI asked.

_**Meanwhile on the bridge...**_

"Didn't think you would come punk!" William said.

" Let's finish this, you don't deserve to live for what you have done to Odd and Jeremy."

_Well don't grade this to hard on the grammar people, I am just writing this for fun._


	13. Williams final fight

Good evening y'all, it's 2 o'clock in the morning were I am. Everyone should be in bed, what are you doing up. Yeah probably the same as me couldn't sleep. So I decided to update again. Here ya go.

Final Fight.

"Aelita, Do you know how to work the return to the past. I think its the only chance Odd, and Jeremy have of getting out of this." Yumi asked.

" Ya I do, but it is going to take me a few minutes to get it ready. I ain't as fast as Jeremy." the young AI stated.

" OK, Then while you do this I am going to try to help Ulrich out." She yelled running out to the elevator.

Meanwhile back out on the bridge.

Ulrich and William had been fighting for some time. Each one getting there respective blows in. First Ulrich with side kick. Then William with a Jab. They continued around until William finally nailed Ulrich with a hell of a four arm.

"Ha hahahahaha. So Finally you must see you don't have a chance." The cocky Frenchman said while kicking Ulrich in the chest. " You never had a chance. Nor will you ever." Next William walked over to the edge of the bridge. "MMMM which way to finish him. Just throw him off, or do I hang him from here."  William thought as he looked over.

" Hey! I ain't finished yet." Ulrich shouted. " I will not let you get away with this again. You have hurt Yumi, Odd , Jeremy, and Aelita for the last time. They didn't even have anything to do with this. You have used them to get to me you sick and twisted BASTARD." and with this the young German began to throw the most devastating attacks that he had ever done. First the punches then the kicks. And it didn't end there. William grabbed a piece of Iron and tried to use it as a weapon, but Ulrich was able to dodge him, and attack move for move.

At the top of the elevator shaft.

" I hope that I ain't to late." Yumi thought. " He just has to be ok, he better be." She began to run for the stairs, that led to the top of the landing. But as she was getting closer and closer she could hear the two young men fighting. The things they were yelling and the intensity of this fight was more than she would have ever thought it to be. Only the winner would be walking away and they both knew this.

Finally she got to the top of the landing. What she saw was complete horror. Both teens were soaking in there own blood. And still going at it blow for blow. "this has got to end fast." she thought.

" Oh, Yumi so nice of you to join us." William said " Now I can finish you both off together." Next thing she knew he had thrown Ulrich to the ground and came charging at her. I will kill you first you Asian Bitch. But just as he was about to get to her Ulrich was able to knock him over the edge of the bridge.

"Help, Help," the young lad screamed hanging from edge of the narrow and high bridge. He then looked down, and it made him realize what kind of trouble he was really in. " Ulrich please spare me." He yelled hoping for the young German to help him out. Ulrich and Yumi finally collected themselves and walked over to the edge of the bridge to see what kind of situation William was in. " Please Ulrich. Help me"

"No, I won't. You had all intentions of killing all of us. So I am not going to help you if you can get back over the edge. Then I will let you go. But for now I have friends to help." With that Ulrich and Yumi walked back into the factory. Leaving William hanging off the edge.

Back in the factory.

Almost ready. Done. Aelita thought to herself. " Aelita, were back. Is the Return to the past ready." Yumi asked.

"Yes Yumi it is." she replied.

Back outside.

William was quickly losing his grip on the cold concrete. And was beginning to worry about the 100 foot fall to the ground below him. Finally he had a laps in judgment and tried to climb up the wall. When he reached for the inside of the bridge his grip wasn't long enough. He fell to his death still cursing Ulrich Stern. And he did so for all eternity.

Back in the factory.

"Ready?" Aelita asked.

Yes Ulrich and Yumi replied.

"Return to the Past Now" The pink AI said as they all were engulfed by the light.

_Sorry for this chapter for being so short. But I am going to finish the story with the next one. And then get started on the sequel. Backstreetracer97_


	14. Looking forward

Why hello, welcome to the final chapter of my first story. I am going to write a sequel. I just not sure when I am going to do it. I might write a different one first. Not sure yet. Just give me a few days folks. All well. Here goes.

_**Looking to the future.**_

Ulrich woke up to his same old alarm clock in his same old room. He was thinking about skipping out on his work out, and was going to but he knew Yumi would be waiting for him. So he slowly got out of bed and put on his sweats. Next he opened the door slowly to make sure he didn't wake up Odd. Once he was out he started down the now empty hall way going for the gym. As he walked across the empty school grounds he started wondering if William was able to hold on or even climb back over the edge of the bridge. "NO, he couldn't have. He was barely hanging on by his fingers." the young German thought to himself. " At least I hope he didn't, I mean, Jeez I just don't know." As he entered the gym, he looked up and saw Yumi sitting on the bleachers.

"Hi Yumi" he said.

" Oh hi Ulrich. How are ya feeling." Yumi asked.

" I am fine, you?"

" Never better."

The tension in the room was as thick as butter and you would think that you could cut it with a knife.

"Yumi" Ulrich stepping forward to ask. " Can we just go for a walk. Well, instead of working out."

" Sure, were?" she asked now blushing a little bit.

" Just threw the park, is that ok." the young brown haired boy asked blushing deeply as well.

_**Meanwhile back in Jeremy's room.**_

"OK, I am here Jeremy what in the world is so important that you couldn't tell me at breakfast." a groggy Odd stated walking into the room.

"Odd shut up and watch the monitor." Jeremy and Aelita both yelled at the goofy American.

_...And in another note a once proud student of Kadic High School right here in Pairs has been found in his room dead. This young man has been known to be involved in gang activity. The cause of death is still unknown. But his parents are offering a reward for anyone knowing anything about what might have caused the death of this beloved young man. William Stating was 15. Funeral proc...click_

"Wow" Odd said " I thought Ulrich just left him hanging off the end of the bridge?"

"He did." The pink haired AI said

" That is what is puzzling me. Cause there is now a new form processing in Lyoko." Jeremy said

"We need to let Ulrich and Yumi know about this." Aelita said.

"Not yet lets let them recover. For the day." the blond cpu programmer stated.

_**Back in the park.**_

We now find Ulrich and Yumi sitting under the same tree that Yumi let something slip out earlier in the story.

"Yumi, why did you come up to the bridge?" Ulrich asked suddenly breaking the long time silence around them.

" I wanted to help you, to make sure you didn't get hurt." she replied

" Thanks Yumi" he said grabbing her and pulling her close to him. Which she quickly learned had other motives. As he pulled her closer to him, he brought his lips to hers and a very passionate kiss. Still pulling her closer to him. They only broke for when they needed air. Once they broke they sat there cuddling not wanting the moment to end, but they knew that school would soon be beginning. So they got back there composure and began to make there way back to the gym and dorms to get ready for the days events.

"Yumi, what do you think is going to happen next?" He asked her in a bit of a worried tone.

"I don't know Ulrich, but no matter what happens we will work through it together. OK" the pretty Asian girl replied.

" Ya, we will, Yumi, I love you!" Ulrich sputtered out turning redder than anything on the planet.

" I love you to Ulrich." she said leaning in and giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

" I hope everyday can be as good as right now." The young man said heading for his dorm.

_Well I hope that you guys all enjoyed this story, I have decided were I am going to go with the sequel. Watch for it later this week, or even early next week. Review and give me your options and thoughts of were I should go but I pretty well have the grounds laid ed out for it. So Read and Review and Watch for **Shadows of the Past! **Watch for it soon._

_Thanks Backstreetracer97 Check out my home page. You can get to it from my profile if ya get a min Later z _


End file.
